Lo que nunca pudo llegar a ser
by AkuSRK
Summary: En un futuro en el que los androides siembran el terror, Videl encuentra a alguien que le devuelve la esperanza y le da una oportunidad de volver tener una vida prospera. Por desgracia, en este futuro no hay un final feliz.


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertecen. Son de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.**

Lo que nunca pudo llegar a ser

—_¿Estoy viva?_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento consciente que pudo procesar. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido aplastado por un edificio; no había ni un solo hueso, ni un solo musculo que no gritara en agonía.

—_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo monumental para poder abrir los ojos, y aun cuando lo consiguió, su visión tardó varios segundos en esclarecerse.

Toda la ciudad estaba en ruinas; los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie estaban en llamas o llenos de agujeros que amenazaban con derribar las estructuras, había humo por todas partes y, poco a poco, empezó a escuchar explosiones y gritos en la distancia. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos la golpearon como un coche.

—_¡Los androides están en la ciudad!_

Un miedo visceral recorrió su cuerpo y le dio fuerzas para levantarse, percatándose así del pequeño cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

Cuando los androides llegaron lo hicieron con una gran explosión amarilla como presentación.

Ella sólo pudo vislumbrar el resplandor dorado de reojo cuando, casi actuando por instinto, se lanzó a intentar salvar a la persona que se encontraba más cerca de ella, utilizando su cuerpo como escudo.

Y había fallado miserablemente.

Los ojos inertes de un niño que no superaría los diez años la miraban fijamente con una expresión de duda. El chico ni siquiera se percató de lo que estaba pasando antes de morir.

Una vez más, Videl Satan maldijo la existencia de esas malditas maquinas que sembraban la muerte y la destrucción allí por donde pasaban.

Sabiendo que nada podría hacer ya por el chico, se levantó dejándolo atrás. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor sirvió para darse cuenta que estaba rodeada de cadáveres, siendo ella la única superviviente. Al parecer había tenido suerte, si era buena o mala, era incapaz de saberlo.

Sujetando su brazo izquierdo y cojeando de su pierna derecha, empezó a moverse en la dirección de la que provenían los brillantes estruendos amarillos. Sabía mejor que nadie que no tenía posibilidad alguna, pero no pensaba morir sin luchar.

—_Tengo miedo… no quiero morir…_

Un pequeño susurro de su mente traicionera la hizo detenerse. Su agarre a su brazo izquierdo se hizo más fuerte y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de puro terror.

Sin importar cuanto les ordenara a sus piernas que se movieran, estas permanecían inmóviles. El dolor, lejos de apaciguar, se hizo aún más intenso provocando que se arrodillase usando su brazo bueno para no caer al suelo cual títere al que habían cortado sus hilos.

Respirar era una tarea titánica, su garganta se llenó de sangre y se vio obligada a toser para no ahogarse. Su hora se acercaba de forma lenta pero segura.

—_Al menos al fin me reuniré con papá y mamá._

Un vano pensamiento en pos de apaciguar el miedo. Sirvió de poco, pues sus ojos empezaron a arder, amenazando de forma silenciosa con empezar a derramar lágrimas.

Un brusco y cercano estallido llamó su atención. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada algo se estrelló a escasos diez metros de ella, levantando una gran nube de polvo que la hizo cerrar los ojos y toser para no morir asfixiada.

El viento empezó a moverse con fuerza, meciendo su larga cabellera negra. Alzó la mirada para ver el origen de la ventada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el androide mujer estaba en el cielo en frente de una persona de los más peculiar: Un joven vestido con un Gi naranja y de pelo rubio que estaba envuelto en un aura dorada.

Y de repente desaparecieron.

El ventarrón volvió con más fuerza si cabe junto a un gran alboroto, y a punto estuvo de salir volando. Afortunadamente, a juzgar por cese de viento y sonidos de impactos, la pelea se alejó hasta más allá de las nubes, pero eso no impedía que Videl aún pudiera ver ligeros destellos amarillos.

—Maldita 18, me tocaba pelear a mi…

La joven de negros cabellos sintió pánico al bajar la mirada y descubrir que es lo que se había estrellado a su lado: El otro androide.

Su corazón dejó de latir cuando esos ojos fríos y carentes de toda emoción humana se clavaron en ella.

—Anda, pero si hay una superviviente —Una sonrisa artificial se dibujó en la cara de la máquina que, junto a su mirada desprovista de alma, daba lugar a una inquietante mueca—. Justo a tiempo, acaban de quitarme la diversión, así que podemos jugar un rato —La señalo con el dedo índice—. Tienes cinco segundos para huir, y entonces dispararé.

Fuego en forma de rabia y asco empezó a fluir por sus venas. Ignorando el miedo y el dolor, y prefiriendo la muerte antes de mostrar debilidad ante tal ser, logró ponerse en pie a duras penas y mascullar: —¡No pienso huir! ¡Soy Videl Satan, la hija del hombre más fuerte de la Tierra!

—¿En serio? —El autómata bajó su dedo, interesado por sus palabras—. Si tu padre de verdad es tan fuerte, debería venir a por nosotros, quizás pueda lograr que nos divirtamos un rato.

El fuego en su interior estalló como si fuera un volcán en erupción— ¡Bastardo! —Gritó con todo su ser, tuvo que toser un par de veces y aspirar una gran cantidad de aire antes de poder volver a hablar—¡Lo asesinasteis hace cinco años!

—Oh, ya veo —No esperaba ningún tipo de remordimiento y, aun así, el completo desdén con el que se refirió a la muerte de una de las personas más importantes de su vida hizo que su estómago se retorciera—. Hemos matado a mucha gente en ese tiempo, pero no recuerdo a nadie que nos diera una pelea interesante a parte de nuestro amigo de las nubes—Señaló con su cabeza hacia el cielo, donde aún se libraba la batalla—, así que supongo que sólo era otro don nadie.

No pudo soportarlo más.

En contra de cualquier atisbo de lógica y raciocinio, Videl utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para impulsarse hacia la maquina con su única pierna buena, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo que sabía no tendría efecto alguno.

Incluso ese pequeño placer se le fue denegado.

No pudo ver nada, de pronto sintió como su cabeza amenazó con ser arrancada de cuajo del resto de su cuerpo y se desplomó en el suelo, sin poder mover ni un solo dedo. Tirada de lado, pudo ver como a su lado estaba el mismo chico con el Gi naranja, desplomado al igual que ella y con una gran marca roja en la mejilla.

Por un momento se preguntó si era una especie de alucinación de su mente moribunda, pero lo descartó puesto que, a pesar de haberlo visto de lejos, no había sido capaz de ver que sus ojos eran verdes. Unos ojos que ahora la miraban llenos de sorpresa, pero no era consciente de ello, su borrosa visión se apagó completamente.

Fue entonces que Videl supo que la hora de su muerte había llegado.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Gohan fue incapaz de seguir el ritmo de su oponente y fue castigado con un poderoso derechazo en su pómulo izquierdo. La fuerza del golpe lo lanzó a cientos de Kilómetros, chocando duramente contra el suelo de la ciudad ahora en ruinas.

Murmuró una maldición hacia los androides. ¡Ni siquiera en su forma de Super Saiyan era capaz de hacer frente a uno sólo de ellos!

Abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al chocar miradas con una joven cuyos parpados se iban cerrando lentamente.

—_¡¿Había una superviviente?!_

Se preguntó cómo no había sido capaz de sentir su energía, sin embargo, la respuesta le llegó rauda y veloz: La chica estaba muriendo. Incluso ahora, a escasos metros de distancia le costaba sentir el Ki de la joven, y lo que era peor, éste se estaba desplomando a una velocidad alarmante.

—¡Oye, resiste un poco más, por favor! —Suplicó como si la chica pudiera escucharlo, con la esperanza que su voz fuera una especia de señal que le impidiera abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Se levantó para ver a los androides, que al parecer estaban discutiendo algo sobre robar la diversión.

—Me da igual, ya me he aburrido—18 hizo un ademan con su brazo para indicar su indiferencia—. Puedes rematarlo tú.

—Que morro que tienes...—Con esa queja 17 se volteó hasta encararlo y, mientras acumulaba energía en su mano derecha, se despidió como si fueran viejos amigos—. Nos vemos Gohan.

Por supuesto el híbrido Saiyan no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Colocado delante de la joven, estalló en una concentrada aura dorada y colocó sus brazos en la parte posterior de su cadera, donde empezó a materializarse una energía azulada.

—¡HAAAA! —Con un gritó lanzó la técnica estrella de la escuela tortuga, chocando de frente con el ataque del androide.

Gohan había utilizado casi toda su energía en esa técnica por lo que el choque entre azul y amarillo terminó rápidamente con la victoria del primero.

El poderoso Kame arrasó con los edificios que aún se mantenían en pie y arrastro a unos sorprendidos androides que eran incapaces de comprender cuanto había crecido la fuerza del hibrido desde su anterior combate.

Y aún con ello las mortales maquinas estaban lejos de ser derrotadas. Gohan era dolorosamente consciente de ese hecho, por lo que se giró para recoger a la inconsciente chica, teniendo cuidado de no empeorar ya de por si su deplorable estado y acto seguido se alejó volando lo más rápido que pudo de la ciudad.

Fue varias decenas de Kilómetros después que detuvo su marcha. No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que los androides no le estaban siguiendo. Nunca lo hacían, no valía el esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenían que seguir sembrando destrucción para atraerle, algo que harían con todo el placer que sus inexistentes corazones podían sentir, si es que eran capaces de sentir en absoluto.

En cualquier otro momento saber que ni siquiera era una amenaza real como para cazarle le habría enfurecido, pero ahora agradecía que fuera el caso. Sosteniendo a la joven con su brazo izquierdo, alcanzó la pequeña bolsa marrón atada a su Gi y sacó una semilla senzu.

La energía de la chica estaba a punto de desvanecerse, por lo que sin perder tiempo plantó la semilla en sus labios y la empujó dentro de su boca, obligando a tragársela.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Videl se encontraba sumergida en un mar de dolor y desesperación, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Casi deseaba que su vida terminara para poner fin al dolor. Sabía que no faltaba mucho, pero cada segundo era eterno.

—_Acabemos con esto, termina de una vez._

Con esa desesperada súplica la oscuridad empezó a engullirla, marcando el final de su miserable existencia. Y así el dolor poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

…_resiste…por favor…._

Como un susurro escuchó esas palabras de una voz a la que fue incapaz de poner un rostro. Una súplica que le pedía que siguiera sintiendo ese agónico dolor. No había una razón racional para que acatará lo que le pedía ese desconocido murmullo, sin embargo, se quedó prendada de esa voz; Una suave y gentil sinfonía que la acarició como una brisa de verano.

Quizás esa era la razón, quizás era por un motivo completamente diferente, pero decidió confiar en esa voz y aguantar, negarse a que la oscuridad se la llevara de una vez por todas.

Junto a esa decisión volvieron el dolor y la agonía, castigándola y haciendo que padeciera un dolor que amenazaba con terminar con su cordura.

Y entonces desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Su agónica espera se convirtió en un apacible sueño, un placentero reposo que no sentía desde la fatídica llegada de los androides.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder permanecer en esa calma y tranquilidad por siempre, lejos de los seres que tanto daño la habían provocado a ella y al mundo, pero por desgracia su descanso no duró mucho más.

Pues al fin recuperó la consciencia.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Videl abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, no por el dolor que para su sorpresa había desaparecido por completo, sino por el fuerte viento que estaba recibiendo.

Con la mirada entrecerrada se dio cuenta para su horror que se encontraba en mitad del aire, volando a una altura tan grande que si se cayera no quedaría de ella más que una pequeña mancha rojiza.

Soltó un pequeño grito al mismo tiempo que sus brazos buscaron aferrarse a lo que sea que la mantenía a flote, agarrando el Gi de Gohan, llamando su atención.

—¿Estas despierta? —Preguntó el hijo de Goku sin saber que decir. Videl, que no había sido capaz de apartar la mirada de la descomunal caída, al fin giró su cabeza para ver a su salvador—. No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo.

Supo al instante quien era gracias al traje que el joven llevaba, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si se estaría equivocando, al fin y al cabo, creía recordar que la persona que había visto pelear contra los androides tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes, aunque no estaba segura de como conocía ese último dato. En contraste, el joven que para su infinita vergüenza la llevaba en brazos tenía unos cabellos y ojos negros. Sus duras facciones no casaban con la mirada de amabilidad con la que la miraba, además su ojo izquierdo estaba entrecerrado, debido seguramente al mismo golpe que le había causado una gran marca rojiza en el pómulo izquierdo.

—¿Eres tú? —Al momento se reprendió por tan estúpida pregunta, la expresión confusa del chico solo sirvió para aumentar su bochorno. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se corrigió—. Quiero decir… Estabas peleando contra los androides en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Ah —El ceño del guerrero se frunció y miró al frente. Por extraño que pareciera ya que apenas acababan de conocerse, Videl sintió que esa dura mirada no pegaba con el chico tanto como la dulce expresión de antes—. Si, era yo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Has acabado con ellos?! —Aunque intentó no sonar desesperada, fue incapaz de ocultar el anhelo en su voz. Al ver como sus duras fracciones se intensificaron, su esperanza murió.

—No. Eran demasiado fuertes.

—Oh —La joven bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio para no soltar sonido alguno que mostrara su decepción. Después de todo el chico se había enfrentado él solo contra ese par de monstruos. No se le podía pedir más.

—Pero no te preocupes —Las palabras del chico hicieron que lo mirara a los ojos. La expresión de Gohan se había relajado y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro—. Seguiré entrenando y haciéndome más fuerte hasta que sea capaz de derrotarlos.

Videl se quedó cautivada por la mirada del Saiyan que, junto a sus palabras, lograron encender un fuego en su pecho: Estaba tan necesitada de una luz al final del túnel, tan ansiosa de poder vislumbrar la extinguida luz de la esperanza, que se aferró a sus palabras como si fueran una verdad absoluta.

Al darse cuenta que el choque de sus miradas se estaba prolongando bastante más de lo necesario, sintió como su rostro empezó a arder y, siendo incapaz de decir nada por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sólo pudo asentir antes de esconder su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Después de unos tensos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada más que decir, intentó cambiar de tema para alejar a su salvador del amargo pensamiento de su derrota—. Por cierto ¿Cómo has conseguido curarme? Estaba segura de que iba a morir

—Oh, te he dado una semilla senzu. Sin importar como de graves sean las heridas que tengas, si te tomas una te recuperaras por completo.

—¿Algo como eso existe? —La chica se preguntó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba su puño, comprobando una vez más como el dolor era inexistente. Luego fijó su mirada en el rostro del chico, y viendo las heridas de su cara preguntó—¿Entonces porque no te tomas una?

—No es tan fácil, el lugar y la persona que las hacían ya no están, así que sólo las utilizo cuando es necesario. No puedo malgastarlas.

Videl jadeó con sorpresa e indignación antes de golpear el torso de Gohan—¡¿Entonces porque has usado una conmigo?! —Cuestionó enfadada, haciendo que el chico la mirara con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.

—No tenía más remedio. Estabas a punto de morir y no había tiempo de llevarte a un médico. —Explicó como si fuera obvio, ganándose una negativa por parte de la joven.

—No me refería a eso… —Bufó exasperada. ¿Por qué malgastar algo tan valioso en ella? No podía enfrentarse a los androides como él. ¡Debería ser el único que las tomara en pos de poder acabar con las maquinas! Aún con todo, no quiso descargar su rabia y frustración en la persona que había salvado su vida, por lo que sólo susurró—. Eres un idiota.

Lejos de ofenderse, el Saiyan se rio entre dientes antes de decir—Eres bastante rara —Ese comentario le hizo recibir otro golpe en el pecho, esta vez mucho más suave, consiguiendo que soltara otra pequeña risa—. Bien, hemos llegado.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban o a donde se dirigían. En su defensa, tenía demasiada información nueva que no había sido capaz de pensar en ese asunto— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó en cuanto Gohan toco los pies en la tierra. La dejó que se pusiera en pie por su cuenta y retrocedió unos pasos. Videl sintió el frío aire y se abrazó a si misma con ambos brazos, añorando de inmediato el cálido cuerpo del Saiyan, aunque no diría eso en voz alta por nada del mundo.

Mirando a su alrededor vio que se encontraban en un gran prado, cerca de una gran ciudad, detrás de la cual se alzaban unas blanquecinas montañas.

—Cerca de las montañas del norte —Gohan respondió al mismo tiempo que señala al frente, donde se encontraba la ciudad no demasiado lejos—. Si llegamos volando la gente podría entrar en pánico, así que es mejor que te acerques desde aquí. No te preocupes, los androides tardarán en llegar —Su expresión se tornó más fiera, dejando ver al guerrero que realmente era—. Te doy mi palabra que haré todo lo que pueda para evitar que lleguen —Dicho eso, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, para dar a entender sus intenciones—. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, lo siento. Cuídate.

—¡Espera! —Chillo la hija de Satan, apresurándose a agarrar la mano del chico para evitar que se fuera—¡Ven conmigo!

—¿Eh?

—¡A ver a un médico, quiero decir! —Se apresuró a añadir sintiendo una vez más como el ardor se apoderaba de sus mejillas—¡Yo le pagaré! ¡Es mi forma de agradecerte! —Era consciente que no le quedaba nada más que lo que llevaba encima. Las pocas pertenencias en su posesión habían desaparecido junto a la ciudad que habitaba hasta esa misma mañana, pero se las arreglaría de alguna forma.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estas heridas no son nada —Volviendo al suelo para poder estar más cerca de ella, siguió con un tono serio—. Más importante aún tienes que explicarles tu situación y encontrar un lugar para vivir —Lo que no sería difícil, pues el mundo entero estaba al tanto de la amenaza androide y nuevas leyes se habían creado para ayudar a los escasos refugiados que lograban sobrevivir, pero eso no quería decir que Videl pudiera integrarse en la ciudad como si tal cosa.

—No te preocupes por eso, soy famosa, así que no tendré demasiados problemas —Más bien el famosos era su difunto padre, aunque no tenía importancia en ese momento—. Has hecho tanto por mi… ¡Déjame compensarte con esto! —La joven utilizó ambas manos para agarrar la del chico—. Por favor.

Ante una súplica tan honrada, el joven hibrido desvió la mirada desconcertado durante unos segundos antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Videl con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. Si es tan importante para ti, entonces estoy en tus manos. —Sin tener idea de porque, la brillante sonrisa que recibió junto a los cristalinos y brillantes ojos de la joven hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —Aliviada por su aprobación y aun sosteniendo su mano con una de las suyas, se dio media vuelta para empezar a dirigirse a la ciudad, sin embargo, detuvo su marcha antes de siquiera empezarla al darse cuenta de un gran detalle.

Con el cielo cambiando a un precioso tono rojizo y el viento meciendo sus cabellos, la joven encaró al chico y sonrió—Por cierto, me llamo Videl Satan, es un placer conocerte.

El saiyan abrió los ojos como platos antes de golpearse la frente con su mano libre—¡¿Dónde están mis modales?! Me llamo Son Gohan, el placer es mío. Siento no haberme presentado antes, pero se me había olvidado por completo. —Se excusó riéndose al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Contemplando por primera vez su expresión relajada, Videl no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—_Sin lugar a dudas esa expresión te favorece mucho más. —_Sin dejarse despistar por sus pensamientos, habló—Vamos pues, Gohan.

—Voy justo detrás de ti, Videl.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos emprendieron la marcha, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio.

—Ya no hace falta que me sujetes de la mano. —El Saiyan dijo de pronto. Su comentario, desprovisto de malicia alguna, hizo que la vergüenza volviera a apoderarse de la joven.

—¡Cá-Cállate! ¡Es para asegurarme de que no salgas volando!

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuando al fin salieron de la residencia de la doctora que atendió a Gohan ya había anochecido. No es como si le hubieran hecho mucho más que limpiar las heridas, saturar algunas un poco más graves y colocar un parche en la mejilla. En líneas generales había salido bastante ileso para haberse enfrentado a los seres más peligrosos de la tierra, y cuando la doctora le preguntó cómo había resultado herido Gohan se inventó cualquier excusa para no decir la verdad, ¡Hasta llegó a decir que había tropezado y se había caído por las escaleras!

Al parecer todo lo que tenía de guerrero le faltaba como mentiroso.

—Ya se ha hecho muy tarde —El Saiyan indicó mirando hacia el estrellado cielo antes de observar a la chica que le acompañaba— ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

—No te preocupes por mi —Videl insistió. Estaban en una zona apartada de la ciudad sin nadie a la vista para que el joven pudiera irse volando. La joven sentía como la ansiedad se apoderaba de su ser de sólo pensar en la partida de su defensor—. Le he contado mi historia a la doctora y me ha ofrecido que duerma en su casa. Mañana iré a explicar mi situación. No diré nada sobre ti. —Se adelantó al ver como el chico abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Gracias, Videl.

—No es nada, soy yo quien no puede agradecerte lo suficiente. —Su voz tembló, y usó sus brazos para abracarse a sí misma con la esperanza de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Irónicamente era incapaz de sentir la fría brisa que acariciaba su cuerpo.

—Entonces esto es la despedida, cuídate mucho ¿Vale? —Con esas últimas palabras el joven se dio media vuelta y empezó a alzarse. El corazón de Videl se estrujó como si fuera a ser aplastado.

—¡Gohan, espera! —Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas surcarán sus mejillas, la hija de Satan alzó la voz, captando la atención del chico—. ¡Prométeme que volverás conmigo! —A pesar de su vergüenza y de la mirada sorprendida que recibió, lejos de retractarse, continuó—. ¡Prométeme… Prométeme que derrotaras a los androides! ¡Cuando lo hagas quiero enterarme por ti, así que prométeme que vendrás a contármelo! ¡Me aseguraré de compensarte, no sé cómo, pero lo haré! —Vociferó secándose las lágrimas con sus brazos para poder ver la expresión del Saiyan.

La sonrisa confiada que obtuvo fue como un bálsamo para su desbocado pulso.

—Lo prometo —A pesar de que él no alzó la voz, sus palabras le llegaron altas y claras—. Espera y verás. Acabaré con esos malditos androides con mis propias manos.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin control.

—¡Estaré esperando! —Gimoteó intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones. Para cuando lo consiguió Gohan no era más que una pequeña mancha naranja en el cielo oscuro. De pronto un aura blanca lo rodeó y desapareció, dejando tras de sí una estela como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase.

Videl sólo pudo rezar para que su reencuentro fuera lo más pronto posible.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—¿Otra vez vas a salir de la ciudad?

—Sí, volveré antes de que anochezca. —Videl respondió de forma automática, dando la misma respuesta a la pregunta que le hacían cada día. Un mes había pasado desde que Gohan la trajo, treinta días en los que la única forma de saber que el joven que salvó su vida estaba bien eran por las transmisiones e historias que surgían sobre los dos guerreros que se enfrentaban a la amenaza androide. Aunque no tenía forma de saber que uno de ellos era el chico con el Gi naranja, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

—Por lo que veo no llevas un arma contigo… —El hombre que la interrogaba, un miembro de la milicia local, murmuró. Los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre el fusil que el hombre llevaba consigo, sin tener ninguna duda de lo inútil que resultaría el arma contra los androides. Todo el mundo lo sabía, ya que los ejércitos de todo el mundo no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de parar a los autómatas, pero eso no impedía que la gente se armara y formarán grupos dispuestos a intentar proteger sus hogares. La milicia de su nuevo hogar era un ejemplo de ello—. Bueno, supongo que no importa ya que eres hija de Mr. Satan, pero ten cuidado, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar ahí fuera…

Sí que lo sabían, aunque era mejor actuar como si no lo hicieran. A fin de cuentas, los malos pensamientos no pararían a las mortífera maquinas.

Asintiendo sin mucho interés, Videl salió de la ciudad. Sus piernas la llevaron casi por instinto a un lugar de lo más familiar: El prado donde Gohan y ella aterrizaron hacía ya treinta largos días. Desde entonces, no había un solo mediodía en el que no viniera al tan conocido prado. Una vez allí se sentaba y miraba al Sur, esperando discernir algo en el horizonte.

¿Gohan? ¿Los androides? Ni ella misma lo sabía, presa del miedo y el desconcierto esperaba hasta la última hora del atardecer para volver a casa, soñaría con el fatídico día en el que perdió a su padre, o quizás su memoria la llevaría más atrás; a un lugar en el tiempo en el que su padre y su madre aún vivían y eran una familia feliz. Luego se despertaría y haría patrullas por la ciudad, que era el trabajo que se le había encomendado como hija de Mr. Satan, hasta que se acabara su turno al mediodía. Entonces iría al prado a torturarse con los miedos y horrores pasados que había vivido, sabiendo que podían volver a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Esa era su nueva y horrible rutina.

Hoy, no obstante, su día no sería como los treinta anteriores, ya que pocos minutos después de llegar y sentarse en el punto de siempre pudo vislumbrar una familiar aura blanca cual estrella fugaz, que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza cuando fue capaz de distinguir el Gi naranja, la última confirmación que necesitaba.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de tranquilidad hasta que la persona en cuestión aterrizo a varios metros delante de ella, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y aire por la rapidez en la que se movió.

—¡Hola Videl! —El hibrido saludó con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, siendo imposible compararlo con su padre. Era clavado a Son Goku—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Cómo est-? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues la joven se abalanzó para abrazarle, enterrando su cara en su pecho— Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡Idiota! —Grito la muchacha intentando no llorar—. ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! ¡Deberías haberme dicho que estabas bien! ¡Idiota! —La tentación de seguir soltando improperios murió cuando el joven le agarró de forma suave pero firme de los hombros y la apartó de su torso para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento —Habló con una expresión seria—. Aún no he sido capaz de derrotar a los androides.

—Eso ya lo sé —Gimió mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manos—. No paran de llegar historias sobre dos guerreros que hacen frente a los androides. Quería pensar que uno de ellos eras tú, pero no sabía si… —No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, el mero hecho de pensar en la defunción del joven hacía que fuera incapaz de dormir por las noches.

—Estoy bien —Afirmo sonriendo para tranquilizarla—. Y es tal y como dices, ya no peleo solo: Un amigo mío me cubre las espaldas. Al principio no sabía si dejarle pelear porque es varios años más pequeño que yo, pero es muy fuerte ¡Puede que incluso más que yo! —La sonrisa del hibrido se amplió antes de añadir—. Creo que entre los dos seremos capaces de poner fin a esto.

—Eso es bueno. —Respondió sonriendo también, aunque no tardó en borrarse. Exclamó un sonido de confusión cuando Gohan le soltó de los hombros y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

—Supongo que debería volver ya.

—¿Tan pronto? —Preguntó decepcionada. ¡Apenas acababa de llegar y ya tenía que irse!

—Eso me temo, tengo que entrenar al chico del que te he hablado. Le he dicho que empiece a calentar sin mí porque yo… —El Saiyan hizo una pausa para rascarse la mejilla, casi parecía avergonzado—… bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? Supongo que tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Videl sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron ante ese comentario. Gohan era la primera persona que podía avergonzarla de esa manera con tanta facilidad—Yo también quería verte —Confesó acercándose al chico—. Por eso me gustaría que nos viéramos más, así podríamos hablar, conocernos y… —¿Y qué? No lo sabía, por lo que su voz se apagó y fue incapaz de continuar, por suerte él entendió su silencio como una señal para hablar.

—Me parece bien… aunque no podré pasar demasiado tiempo contigo; tengo que seguir fortaleciéndome si quiero ganar a los androides.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si fijamos un día? —Al recibir su afirmación, la chica se agarró el mentón con una mano—. Podría ser… ¿Qué te parece el primer día de cada mes?

—Genial —Así quedó pactado el dia, el joven empezó a alzarse—. Esta decido, si no estoy peleando contra los androides, el primer día de cada mes a esta hora vendré aquí.

—Queda decidido pues —Videl se llevó las manos al pecho, antes de alzar la voz para asegurarse que la escuchara—. El primer día de cada mes te esperaré aquí, incluso si no apareces yo te esperaré ¡A-Así que más te vale aparecer! ¡Es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien!

Gohan sonrió como respuesta antes de convertirse en un punto en el cielo y, acto seguido, desaparecer en el horizonte.

La hija de Mr. Satan admiró durante unos segundos la estela blanca dejada por el chico. Después de meditarlo brevemente, decidió volver a la ciudad a seguir patrullando.

Quizás ella podía transmitir a la gente lo que Gohan le transmitía a ella.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—¡Esa no es razón para dejar que te hieran! —Videl recriminó a Gohan. Ambos estaban sentados en la hierba, siendo este el tercer mes en el que el joven hibrido había cumplido con su promesa y pasaban un tiempo juntos. La sorpresa de la chica fue palpable al saber que estaba tratando con una persona cuyo padre venía del espacio exterior, aunque eso explicaba la monstruosa fuerza del chico. Ella, deseosa saber más de él, le pidió que le hablará de los Saiyans y justo acababa de explicarle como se hacían más fuertes después de recuperarse, que la joven estalló.

—¡No dejo que me hieran! —El hijo de Goku dijo mirándola indignado—. Lo doy todo en cada combate, pero es que son muy fuertes.

—¡Pues entonces no es razón para alegrarse!

—Ah… —Esta vez le había pillado, por lo que tardó uno segundos en excusarse—. No puedo evitarlo, me alegra pensar que cada vez estoy un poco más cerca de poder derrotarlos. No puedo esperar a librar al mundo de su maldita presencia.

—No podrás librarte de ellos si… —No pudo continuar. En su lugar negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar—. De verdad que eres un idiota.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero he estudiado mucho —Gohan afirmó, siendo incapaz de entender las palabras de la chica —. De hecho, algún día me gustaría convertirme en un gran científico.

—¿En serio? Nadie lo diría con lo fuerte que eres.

—Va completamente en serio, la verdad es que ni siquiera me gusta pelear.

—Pues si te soy sincera a mí no me sorprende en absoluto —Le miro a los ojos antes de añadir—. Cuando los androides ya no estén el mundo necesitará a un montón de científicos, así que tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias, Videl. —Respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que la joven Satan se dio cuento de lo que estaban haciendo y fijó su mirada al frente.

—¿Cómo le va a Trunks? —Preguntó abochornada intentando cambiar de tema.

—Es increíble. Tiene una fuerza tremenda, a este paso me dejará atrás enseguida —Gohan sonrió. El orgullo era palpable en sus palabras—. Me gustaría que os conocierais, pero cuando no está ayudando a su madre se pasa el día entrenando. Esta muy frustrado porque aún no es capaz de convertirse en Super Saiyan, pero estoy seguro de que le falta muy poco.

Videl no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisilla, haciendo que Gohan la mirara confundido—No es nada —Aseguró la chica sin dejar de sonreír—. Es sólo que siempre que hablas de él pareces su hermano mayor.

—Le conozco desde que era un bebé —El joven Son asintió—. Aunque a veces creo que soy muy duro con él. Siempre intento imitar como actuaria su padre, pero no es fácil.

—Eso es muy tierno de tu parte. —Videl murmuró antes de mirar al horizonte, donde el Sol empezaba a ocultarse, maldijo al Astro Rey por haberse dado tanta prisa—. Supongo que ya es hora de irnos a casa.

—Eso parece —El joven se levantó y empezó a estirar sus brazos, un gesto que ella imito—. Entonces nos veremos el mes que viene.

Si… —Videl miró al suelo, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y la dejó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Al final, tomó una decisión—… Gohan.

—¿Qué pasa? —El mencionado, que estaba de lado listo para despegar, ladeó la cabeza para verla de reojo. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a actuar.

Se acercó a él a toda prisa y usando la punta de sus pies para quedar a su altura, le dio un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla. Para más vergüenza, como el joven había ladeado su cabeza, el beso que se suponía que iría dirigido al centro de su mejilla quedó peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

Y así fue como, sin ser capaz de esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo aprovechando el total desconcierto del guerrero. Apenas le perdió de vista empezó a contar los días que faltaban para su próximo encuentro.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento es que Gohan no aparecería durante los siguientes dos meses.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Fiel a su promesa, Videl esperaba en el lugar acordado aún si Gohan no se presentaba. Sentada en el césped, con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza agachada pasaba las horas sola, pensando en las razones por las que el joven no se presentaba y torturándose por las posibles respuestas.

Llegó a creer que quizás su muestra de afecto había espantado al chico y ésta ya no quería volver a verla. Eso estaba bien, decidió al final aun sabiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón que el joven Son no haría algo tan cruel como dejarla esperando por algo como eso.

La otra posible razón la aterraba mucho más. El hecho de que las historias de los guerreros que se enfrentaban a los androides habían dejado de llegar sólo acrecentaba sus peores temores.

Sus hombros se tensaron cuando escuchó un leve zumbido acompañado de una pequeña brisa, pero no levantó la mirada, temerosa que su cabeza le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. No sería la primera vez.

—Siento haber tardado tanto.

Cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz del Saiyan subió su cabeza tan rápido al punto de parecer que la habían golpeado. Sin embargo, cualquier protesta por su larga ausencia, cualquier pregunta exigiendo razones o sentimiento de alivio al saber que estaba bien murieron en el momento que pudo ver con claridad el estado del chico.

—Dios mío, Gohan —Videl jadeó mientras se levantaba, tapándose su boca con ambas manos, horrorizada—. Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío…

—No tienes que preocuparte —Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar calmarla—. No es tan malo como parece.

—¿Qué no es tan malo…? Pe-Pero tu brazo Gohan… —Balbuceó como respuesta sin poder procesar lo que sus ojos veían. No podía apartar la mirada de donde debería estar el brazo izquierdo del chico. En su lugar no había nada, sólo una manga vacía. Ese no era el único cambio del guerrero, pues también tenía una cicatriz que bajaba desde el lado izquierdo de su frente hasta casi llegar a su barbilla.

—La última pelea contra los androides fue mucho peor que todas las demás. —Explicó sin entrar en muchos detalles con la intención de no preocuparla, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, pues ahora la frágil mente de Videl se imaginaba mil escenarios diferentes, cada una peor que el anterior, en los que el joven Son terminaba en ese estado.

—¿Y qué pasa con las senzu? —Al fin pudo apartar la mirada de su extremidad faltante para verle a los ojos— ¿Por qué no te tomaste una?

Gohan respondió sin poder devolver la mirada a la chica—Solo me quedaba una, y Trunks estaba muy malherido así que se la di a él.

—No puede ser… —Tal y como el hijo de Goku se temía, Videl pareció entrar en estado de shock. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de empezar a retroceder.

Usó su único brazo para detenerla y sacudirla levemente para sacarla del trance— ¡Esto no es culpa tuya! —Declaró con fuerza sabiendo bien lo que estaba pensando la joven—. No ha habido ni un solo momento, Videl, ¡Ni por un segundo me he arrepentido de darte la senzu! ¡Aunque hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar lo habría hecho un millón de veces si fuera necesario! —Sus palabras que tenían como único objetivo animarla sólo parecían hundirle más.

—Esto no puede continuar… —Videl susurró agarrando el Gi naranja con sus temblorosas manos— ¡A este ritmo te van a matar! ¡No puedes seguir con esto Gohan! —Vociferó chocando sus ojos con los del joven.

—No te preocupes, incluso si muero mientras Trunks viva la tierra tendrá a alguien que lo defienda.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —Bramó desesperada mientras cerraba los ojos y chocaba su cabeza con el torso del Saiyan— ¡Todo eso me da igual! ¡¿De qué me sirve un futuro en el que tú no estás?!

—Videl… —Gohan susurró sin saber que decir.

—Huyamos… —La chica declaró desviando su mirada una vez más hasta poder ver el rostro del chico— ¡Vámonos de aquí a un sitio donde no puedan llegar los androides! ¡Iremos a vivir en paz juntos! ¡Buscaremos a tu familia y huiremos todos juntos! —Ante sus suplicas el Saiyan esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No puedo hacer eso —Respondió con simpleza antes de añadir—. Y tú tampoco.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡No hables como si supieras lo que siento!

—¿De verdad podrías dejar a toda esa gente inocente sabiendo lo que les espera?

—¡Sí! —Mintió. El mero pensamiento revolvía su estómago. No estaba segura de sí podía vivir con él sabiendo que eso condenaba al resto del mundo, ¡Pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo!

—Eres muy mala mentirosa. —Fue la respuesta que recibió acompañada de una pequeña risa.

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables como si me conocieras! —A este punto ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo: Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y la amarga mezcla de sentimientos que la abrumaban tampoco ayudaban.

En contraste con su desesperación, Gohan casi parecía alegre. Casi.

—Tienes razón —El joven admitió llamando la atención de Videl—. Nunca estoy seguro de lo que piensas ni de lo que sientes y tampoco te conozco tanto como me gustaría —Soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. Así que te pido que me perdones por esto.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, el joven colocó su único brazo en mitad de la espalda de la joven y, agachándose levemente para quedar a su altura, junto sus labios con los de ella.

El cerebro de Videl tardó en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en cuanto fue consciente de la situación, la joven correspondió el acto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca, pues sabía muy bien lo que significaba: Era una despedida.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Videl se apuró en ocultar su rostro en el torso de Gohan para que no viera su avergonzado rostro—Eres un idiota. —Murmuró aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo sé —Respondió el guerrero mientras acariciaba la larga y oscura melena de la chica—. Es hora de que me vaya, Videl.

Esas palabras sólo consiguieron que la joven se aferrara con más fuerza si es que era posible. Después unos segundos, finalmente dijo—El mes que viene te estaré esperando, prométeme que aparecerás.

—Videl…

—¡Prométemelo! —La joven exclamó rodeando la espalda de Gohan con sus brazos—¡No pienso soltarte hasta que me lo prometas! —Sentía que era como una niña aferrándose a un peluche, aunque poco le importaba en ese momento.

—Está bien. Te lo prometo. —El joven Son declaró consiguiendo que Videl se apartara de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Volveré el mes que viene. —Sonrió para transmitirle confianza.

—Está bien, más te vale no romper tu promesa —Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltar al guerrero—. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, el Saiyan empezó a levitar. A unos diez metros se detuvo para dedicar sus últimas palabras.

—Adiós, Videl.

—Ten cuidado, Gohan.

Con ese intercambio final, el guerrero se envolvió en su aura plateada y desapareció en el horizonte.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, la chica finalmente se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

—¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora? —Preguntó a nadie en particular mientras sentía como su ya de por si maltrecho corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Fue dos semanas después que el mundo de Videl se derrumbó por completo.

—¡Son los androides! ¡Están en la ciudad! —Un hombre a su lado vociferó mientras señalaba al par de sujetos que acaban de aterrizar en medio de la ciudad. Con su alarido, cundió el pánico y todas las personas empezaron a correr en dirección contraria de la mortal pareja.

Todos menos Videl.

No fue ver a los androides lo que la desoló, no. La figura de los dos mortales maquinas la seguían hasta en sus sueños. Era el estado en el que se encontraban lo que encendió todas las alarmas en la cabeza de la chica.

Ambos estaban hechos un desastre: sus ropas estaban desgarradas, estaban llenos de polvo y suciedad y hasta pudo ver como el androide masculino sangraba por la nariz.

Solo conocía a una persona capaz de dejarlos en ese estado.

Se acercó con velocidad hasta quedar cerca de los autómatas, que no parecían tener prisa en destruirlo todo para variar. El androide femenino dijo algo sobre un cambio de ropa y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial, ignorando por completo la presencia de Videl.

A unos cinco metros de distancia encaró al androide masculino—¡Monstruo! —Gritó para llamar la atención del autómata—Gohan… ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a Gohan?!

—Oh ¿Conoces a Gohan? —La máquina preguntó sin el más mínimo ápice de emoción. Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar—. Acabamos de matarlo, la verdad es que empezaba a ser una molestia más que una diversión.

—¡¿Có-Cómo os atrevéis?! ¡Malditos androides! ¡Nunca os perdonaré! ¡Pagaréis por esto! —Temblando de pura rabia, se lanzó a golpear a la máquina, sabiendo perfectamente que el resultado no sería diferente al de aquella vez que Gohan la salvó.

Y no lo fue.

El cuerpo de Videl se sacudió y voló varios metros hacia la derecha antes de impactar contra el suelo. Sentía como los huesos de brazo derecho y sus costillas habían quedados reducidos a polvo, la mayoría de sus órganos parecían haber explotado y la sangre no tardó en inundar su nariz y boca. Lo que no sentía, de hecho, eran sus piernas.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte —Numero 17 musitó divertido acercándose a la moribunda muchacha—. O quizás sí, supongo que tienes prisa por reencontrarte con Gohan. Esta bien, cumpliré con tu deseo. —Dicho esto, empezó a cargar un ataque de energía en forma de una amenazadora esfera amarilla que apareció en su mano derecha.

Lejos de amedrentarse por la mortal técnica, Videl empezó a reírse.

—Disfrutad… mientras podáis… —La hija de Satan comenzó mientras vomitaba sangre—… porque algún dia… sin lugar a dudas… aparecerá alguien lo bastante fuerte… y os dará lo que os merecéis.

—Sí que eres amiga de Gohan —El androide rodo los ojos con aburrimiento—. Dices las mismas tonterías que él.

La mortal esfera de energía siguió aumentando su tamaño hasta ser tan grande como el cuerpo del autómata. Al parecer que no quería que quedara de ella ni las cenizas.

Videl no prestó atención. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia, en Gohan. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres del joven guerrero? Su madre estaría encantada con él, por supuesto, a diferencia de su padre, que se quejaría de que su pequeña se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor y que no podía salir con nadie más fuerte que él. ¡La cara que pondría al descubrir que Gohan era infinitamente más poderoso no tendría precio!

Y fue así, pensando en lo que su vida podría haber sido, que Videl Satan murió.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

No muy lejos de allí, en una ciudad en ruinas en la que no cesaban ni la lluvia ni los truenos, el joven Trunks explotaba en un aura dorada al descubrir el cadáver de su mejor amigo y mentor.

Y así, el camino hacia la destrucción de los androides estaba pavimentado.

Aunque ese día aun tardaría en llegar.

Fin

**Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido por publicar este One-Shot en San Valentín y lo he conseguido justo a tiempo, aunque al final me ha quedado una historia más tragica que romántica. **

**Tambie quería indagar un poco más en el nuevo dia a dia de Videl y como Gohan la ayuda con ejercicios de respiración, meditación y demás, pero desgraciadamente me estaba quedando sin tiempo y se estaba alargando mas de lo que me imaginaba (Este es mi One Shot mas largo de lejos).**

**Imagino que se habrá escrito mil veces sobre este concepto (el amor entre Gohan y Videl del futuro) pero aún así quería aportar mi versión de los hechos y he intentado hacerlo lo mas original posible, de ahí que la historia se cuenta, en su mayoria, desde la perspectiva de Videl.**

**Dicho esto espero que os haya gustado y os invito a que dejeís un review para decirme lo que os ha gustado y lo que no del capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
